La princesse carnaval
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand les sorciers décident de fêter un événement moldu.


_Bonjour ^^_

_Voilà une drarry de plus =)_

_Les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi et je ne touche rien dessus._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Plume._

* * *

**La princesse carnaval.**

En ce jour ensoleillé à l'école des sorciers, Drago regardait le cortège du carnaval défilé dans le parc de Poudlard, aménagé pour l'occasion. Cette année, suite à une idée du tableau de Dumbledore, la directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall, avait décidé de reprendre la célébré tradition moldue qu'est le carnaval. Toutes les maisons, à partir de la quatrième année, avaient travaillé dur à la construction de chars pour cet événement peu commun dans le monde sorcier. Si ce projet avait pu se réaliser, c'était en grande partie grâce à la préfète en chef Hermione Granger. Elle avait en effet mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Le véritable prince des serpentards, alias Drago Malefoy, regardait Théodore Nott trônant sur son char de prince carnaval. Si Théodore avait la fonction de prince carnaval, c'était en partie grâce à Drago, qui avait refusé ce "poste", ne voulant pas participer à une tradition moldue.

Le vert et argent était en train de regarder les chars de la maison Griffondor commencer à défiler quand une voix retint son attention :

- Confettis ! Qui veut des confettis surprises de Chez "Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux" ?

_Tient... Les Weasley vendent des confettis surprises ! Etant donné que c'est Potter le prince carnaval des griffondors, je devrais en prendre, _songea le vert et argent.

- Hé Weasley ! Viens par ici !

* * *

Le cortège arrivait presque à sa fin et Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui allait être sa princesse carnaval. Oui, pour apporter un côté "sorcier" aux festivités moldues, le professeur Chourave avait décidé qu'à la fin du cortège, les quatre princes devraient se choisir une princesse.

Essayant d'ignorer le surplus d'attention qu'il recevait, le griffondor se concentra sur son char. Il représentait un Phoenix géant en plein vol, battant des ailes. Les couleurs de son plumage correspondaient aux couleurs de la maison Griffondor. Eux-mêmes étaient déguisés en Phoenix, les couleurs des plumes étant variées, allant du doré au rouge écarlate.

Perdu dans la contemplation du char, Harry ne vit pas Malefoy lui lancer une poignée de confettis surprises au visage. Ceux-ci explosèrent juste devant le survivant, qui en tomba sur son char. Durant toute la fin du défilé, Drago ne cessa de lui envoyer ces fameux confettis, le mettant hors de lui mais, le survivant se réconfortait dans l'idée qu'il avait déjà choisi sa vengeance...

* * *

Les quatre princes carnaval étaient debout sur le podium prévu pour cette occasion. Le moment était venu pour eux de désigner leur princesse carnaval. Les trois autres princes ayant déjà fait leur choix, ce fut Harry qui s'avança et déclara, devant une assemblée abasourdie :

- Drago Malefoy...

Humilié mais bien obligé, Drago monta sur le podium aux cotés de Potter. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le chercher autant...

- Tu me le payeras Potty !

- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, rétorqua ce dernier.

Mais Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire car, Blaise Zabini s'approcha et annonça :

- J'ai apporté ma contribution à cet évènement avec l'accord de mademoiselle Granger. Un sort a été placé sur ce podium et, si nos quatre princes veulent en descendre, ils devront tout d'abord embrasser leur princesse !

Les princes de Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle s'exécutèrent et descendirent de l'estrade. Seul Harry et Drago ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, se regardant en chien de faïence.

- Aller, ce n'est pas si difficile, cria un élève.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois embrasser un crapaud cornu ! s'époumona Drago.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un crapaud cornu ! riposta Harry, avant de l'embrasser brusquement et avec fougue.

Les deux protagonistes ressentirent alors une véritable explosion d'émotions et de sentiments.

Quand Harry n'eut plus de souffle, il mit fin au baiser, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Drago, qui avança pour en demander plus. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'enfuit, perdant son écharpe.

Harry la ramassa et écoutant son cœur plutôt que sa raison, se lança à sa poursuite.

- Malefoy, l'appela-t-il.

- Malefoy attend !

- Drago ! hurla-t-il enfin, faisant stopper net le vert et argent.

- Ecoutes Potter, fous-toi de ma gueule une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce soit fini !

- Tu as oublié ton écharpe...

Surpris, Drago la prit et la remit autour de son cou.

- Tu as aussi oublié ça, murmura le survivant en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines et douces.

* * *

Alors que la fête du bal carnaval battait son plein et que certains étaient déjà bien loin, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, Harry et Drago pénétrèrent dans la salle, leurs doigts tendrement enlacés.

Ayant déjà bu plusieurs verres, Ron vit Harry entrer mais ne reconnut pas la jolie blonde à ses côtés. Alors, il s'avança vers le sauveur et lui dit :

- Tu ne me présente pas ta copine ?

Voyant l'état d'ébriété de son ami, Harry se contenta de déclarer :

- Ron, je te présente mon petit-ami : Drago Malefoy.

Sous le choc, Ron rendit tous ce qu'il avait ingurgités sur les chaussures du blond.

Ecœuré, Drago se tourna vers son amoureux.

- Je dois vraiment essayer de m'entendre avec ça ?

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire =)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ^^_


End file.
